Goosfraba Steel
Goosfraba Steel was a Lightweight robot built by Team Killerbotics that competed in the 2004 NPC Charity Open. It was an unpainted, two-wheeled, invertable, weaponless, wedge-shaped robot. Goosfraba teel did well in competition, becoming the Lightweight champion of the 2004 NPC Charity Open. Team Killerbotics also found success with Superheavyweght New Cruelty, as well as Heavyweights Bad Blood, and Verbal Abuse. Robot History NPC Charity Open Goosfraba Steel's first opponent was Insomnia, this match started with Insomnia spinning up. Goosfraba then got under, and shoved it around before taking a hit sending it flying. Goosfraba then rammed Insomnia, spinning it out of control, and tipping it on its side, but Insomnia recovered so Goosfraba charged at it again. Insomnia got the better of this exchange, lifting Goosfraba up with its flywheel, but Goosfraba recovered, and tipped Insomnia on its side again. Insomnia recovered only for Goosfraba to get under it again, and slam it into the wall, Insomnia escaped the pin but was quickly rammed into another wall. Goosfraba then shoved Insomnia around some more until time ran out. The judges scored the match in favor of Goosfraba putting it into the next round where it faced Little Black Box. This match consisted of both robots pushing each other around for the full three minutes, the judges once again decided in favor of Goosfraba putting it through to the quarterfinals where it faced Wipe Out. This match started with Goosfraba attempting to get around to the side of Wipe Out, while initially successful in this Wipe Out escaped Goosfraba's grasp, and delivered a flip. Goosfraba quickly righted itself, and rammed Wipe Out into the wall. Wipe Out then slammed into Goosfraba multiple times attempting to flip it, eventually succeeding in doing so twice. However Goosfraba recovered on both of these occasions, and proceeded to get under Wipe Out, but failed to do anything with it. Wipe Out then flipped Goosfraba for a fourth time, but once more Goosfraba recovered, however Wipe Out then flipped it again. This time Goosfraba was now in a position from where it could not self right with the modifications made to it, and finished the fight upside-down. The judges decided in favor of Wipe Out, putting Goosfraba into the loser's bracket where they faced YU812. This match started with YU812 spinning up to speed. Goosfraba Steel then slammed into it, this sent YU812 into the wall, the resulting impact knocked loose one of YU812's tribar supports. Now with its imbalanced weapon hindering both spinup time, and stability, Goosfraba easily shoved YU812 underneath the pulverizer where it stopped moving, and was counted out. This win put Goosfraba in the loser's final where it faced former BattleBots Lightweight champion Backlash. It won this match on a judges decision, putting it in the consolation final where it faced Rotato. It won this match by KO, and faced Wipe Out again in the final. It won by a judges decision, and became the fourth, and final Battlebots Lightweight Champion. Wins/Losses *Wins: 6 *Losses: 1 Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Lightweight Robots Category:Robots from Wisconson Category:Lightweight Champions Category:Robots whose final battle was a win Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses